The DNA and Data Management Core will provide two broad services, (1) supplying DNA to the various project on the population samples being studied and facilitating the study of that DNA and (2) providing database and statistical analysis support to all of the projects. The Core will be jointly directed by Kenneth K. Kidd and Judith R. Kidd and will have significant involvement of two other scientists, Dr. Andrew Pakstis and Dr. Hongyu and Dr. Hongyu Zhao.